Skating Naked?
by SapphireYaoiCollector
Summary: Pointless smut that I was inspired to write after recalling a comment in the anime from Victor about how he would like to see Yuri skate Naked. Obviously its VICTURI! LEMONS!


Hi all, its been a really long time! No one really seemed to be reading my KHR fic's anymore, and I couldnt seem to do a proper OP zosan fiction-though I have been trying- So this is my first attempt at Yuri! on ice! Hope you enjoy. (Oh- and I dont own Yuri! on ice!)

 **Yuri POV**

Yuri was never the kind of man to do something like this. I was sensible and always thought things through. So why, you might ask, was I standing in the middle of an ice rink butt naked? Was I drunk? No. Was I on the ending side of a horrible bet that left me in only a pair of ice skates and my birthday suit? Nope.

Did I hit my head and stripped in a concussion fueled frenzy of temporary insanity? God how I wished that were the case, but no. I was doing this for one reason and one reason only, Victor. Who else? I took slow, deep breaths as I waited for Victor to arrive for our early morning practice. I had specifically asked Yuko to leave the building, insuring that only I and Victor would be here for this embarrassingly shameless display. I could only hope she kept her promise.. Oh god, I could just see the headlines if she and her girls did walk in right now. The triplets would most certainly have their camera's with them and- "Y-Yuri?" I looked up suddenly to the sound of Victor's shocked voice from the other side of the ice. Looking over, I took in the shocked, blushing, flustered Victor who was currently trying to form a sentence without words. In his eyes, a plea- to move? To stop?- I wasn't sure. So I just tapped the play button on the stereo remote in my hand, took one last deep breath, closed my eyes, and began to skate Victor's routine from his first world championship win. The routine that I had first fallen in love with.

/

As soon as i had finished my performance, I opened my eyes to see Victor opening his arms for me, and I moved without thinking. The second I drew close enough for him to touch me he was on me, kissing me like I had never been kissed before. We had only ever shared fleeting touches on top of pants that we were too chicken to remove and kisses slow and loving and full of promise. This was not that kind of kiss. This was passion, and power, and need. Victor ran his hands down my bare sides, leaving much too much heat in their wake. Tilting my head a little, I deepened the kiss and dug my finger tips into Victor's hair, which earned me a loud, needy moan from the other. I knew I was hard, that I wanted Victor to take me right here on this freezing cold ice. But instead Victor pulled away and wrapped his coat around my shoulders. When our eyes met Victor's were so heated that I was surprised he had been able to pull away. Just as I was about to ask why he had stopped, Victor said, in a voice of pure sex; "I want to.. I want it to be somewhere more Privet. I.. I want to go slowly with you, no rushing, so.. Do you think your family will hear us in our rooms?" I nodded. "Yea, they would hear us.." I said, voice equally thick with need. "Then, shall we go to a hotel?" Victor asked md, his eyes soft, as he ran a hand lightly along the side of my cheek. "Yes. Hotel." I breathed, my voice thick. "Then,, get dressed so we can go" he said before handing me the small bundle of clothing I had left by the side of the rink. I dont think I have ever dressed so fast before.

/

/

/

 **Victor POV**

As I led Yuri into the hotel room my hands were trembling. I have never wanted another person so very badly before. The second I closed the door he was on me, kissing me and running his hands through my hair. I opened my mouth, pushed my hands under Yuri's shirt, felt his moan reverberate through his body as I bit into his lip slightly.. It was so very good, so right. I pushed him onto the bed, tasting, touching, feeling him do the same. I pressed our erections together slowly, and I nearly came from the pleasure it gave me-us, it would seem, as Yuri had released a moan so loud I was sure the people next door could hear it. "V-Victtor.. ah- hurry. I need-" I didnt let him finish. I unbuckled his belt, pulling his pants and boxers down together, and without pause took him into my mouth. His cry of pleasure was so horse, so needy, I could barely remember how to breath as I went down on him. Yuri was panting, fisting the sheet for all he was worth as I bobbed my head up and down, my fingers finding and plunging into his entrance. "AH! Victor,, c-cumming!" he warned, pulling on my hair, but I just held onto his hips and swallowed around him. As if I would allow even a drop of him to be wasted! When he finished, I pulled myself up onto my knees, and realizing for the first time that he had taken off my shirt and most of my other clothing, smiled down at him as I pulled my fingers out of him.

"Ready, love?" I asked, lining myself up to his entrance. He smiled back at me, nodding as he wrapped his arms around my neck, his face against my chest.

"I love you, Victor."

That sentence was my limit. I pushed into him as quickly as I could. He was so hot and tight! I couldn't help the moan as it left my throat. His own cry's of pleasure mixing with my own as I moved faster, feeling his hips meet mine half way with each thrust. "ah- more, Victor, more!" he called, digging his nails into my back with enough force to draw blood. I bit into his neck, unable to control myself at all, and barely got the words ''Yuri, coming!'' out of my mouth before I came inside of him, hard enough to see stars.

/

/

/

 **Yuri POV**

When I woke up Victor was still inside me, we had both passed out after the most intense orgasm of my life. I wrapped my arms around him tighter, placing a kiss against his hair. Maybe I should skate naked more often.

 _Pointless sex, but hope you liked my first attempt at VICTURI!_

 _-SYC_


End file.
